RWBY Universe- Fandoms Collide
by DontJudgeCorporations
Summary: On the first day of school at Beacon, Ruby is thouroughly suprised by what she sees. Characters from the shows and books: Doctor Who, Madoka Magica, Cute a High Earth Defense Club Love, and the Mortal Instruments go through the series of RWBY as though they had always been there. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. NONE OF THEM. ZILCH. ZERO. NEGATIVE.
Ruby walked alongside Jaune around campus. It was her first day, though she had managed to explode. No. Really. Explode. And then she got yelled at. But then she met Jaune. They were walking alongside a pond on a paved path, Beacon tower in the distance. It was a bright, sunny day, and she had yet to make any friends, so meeting Jaune was a good step. He seemed nice enough.

"SOO…" She trailed off, walking along happily, "What's your weapon?"

"W-What?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back his head of blonde hair.

"I have this thing!" Ruby said. She whipped out her scythe from her back and opened it. She gave it a good couple swings before looking at Jaune.

"W-Well.. I have this sword.. And this shield..!" He pulled out his sword.

"What does it do?"

"Well the shield gets smaller… So I can carry it! And the sword-" Jaune and Ruby looked back. A flash of white light erupted from Beacon tower, mixing with the green that already emanated from it.

"What was that?!" Ruby half asked, half screamed. But she was too far away to respond. She had activated her semblance and had started to sprint away towards the Tower.

Yumoto transformed, standing next to En, Atsushi,Ryu, and Lo. They were in a park, green hills coating a good mile.

"You don't belong here!" The Monster screamed. No one does! This particular monster was very odd looking. It was a casserole of of people and objects. Places and things.

"Who is that?" Asked Atsushi.

"I don't know. A lot of people, I guess." En responded sheepishly. Suddenly the monster roared. It's many mouths dropped open to form a giant cavern. Everything started to be sucked in, including the Battle Lovers.

"Doctor.." Rose called out.

"Give me a second.." He responded. He sonicked the door to the TARDIS that they were huddled against. The Ood walked closer and closer, red eyes and orbs glowing.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed. The door flung open and they tumbled inside. The Doctor jumped up and leaned against the door.

"Now that was a rush. Where we of to next? Home? New York? Los Angeles?" He grinned, ruffling his brown hair.

"Anywhere." Rose exhaled.

"Your wish is my command." He said as they hurtled off through space.

Clary stood outside the portal, waiting for Jace. It was taking him forever to get here. Alec pulled Magnus in and kissed him goodbye. Finally Jace showed up.

"What were you even doing?" Clary asked, annoyed.

" I was grabbing a few things." He said sarcastically.

"Uh-huh." Clary said, looking away. "You guys ready?" Izzy, Alec, Jace, and Simon nodded. Alec kissed Magnus one last time before jumping into the portal, the rest following.

Madoka stood, facing the strange, red eyed creature.

"What is your wish?" It asked, in a small, strange voice. The world was crumbling behind her, her beautiful Mitikahara city in shreds.

"Madoka.. No.." Homura said. She tried to reach for her device but couldn't reach.

"I'm sorry Homura. But this is what I have to do." She turned to Kyubey. "MAKE THIS WORLD WITHOUT MAGIC, INCUBATOR!"

Ruby, Jaune, and all of the other Beacon students stood in the main hall, waiting for instructions. Suddenly, the four giant tubes opened up. People stepped out. In the first was a man ruffling his brown hair and wearing a brown suit and red tie. With him stood a blonde haired girl, about as old as coco, in a purple jacket and jeans. In the next tube stood five teenagers, each about as old as Yang. All but one were marked with strange tattoos. The third tube contained five girls that were Ruby's age, who were all dressed in what seemed to be their hunting costumes and brandishing their weapons. The last tube held five boys Jaune's age, all dressed in somewhat matching pastel outfits, a pink wombat with them. Ozpin stood.

"There's the rest of our students. Everyone, welcome to Beacon.

"What." The brown haired man looked around, pointing a glowing stick at things.

"What?" He walked over to a mirror, inspecting his face.

"What?!" He looked at the crowd.


End file.
